The present invention relates to a microphone and, more particularly to a handfree microphone for mobile phones.
Mobile phones provide people with convenient communication through direct conversation and messages. When not using an earphone, a user has to hold the mobile phone to one of his or her ears, leading to hazards if the user is driving. Thus, many countries outlaw use of mobile phones without earphones during driving. Handfree microphones have been proposed. A typical design includes an earphone having a microphone that is located adjacent to a user's mouth when the earphone is placed in an ear of the user. The microphone includes a case consisting of an upper casing and a lower casing. A circuit board is mounted in the case and includes an audio conversion device and a switch for controlling on/off of the audio conversion device. The upper casing includes a sound hole aligned with the audio conversion device for receiving sound. Also mounted on the upper casing is a push button that can be pressed to activate the switch. However, it takes some time for a driver to grope the push button when his or her mobile phone rings, which may cause problems to the driver whose both hands are on a steering device such as a steering wheel or handgrips. For safety consideration, the driver usually gropes and presses the push button when he or she feels no danger. However, the driver might miss the phone call.
It is, therefore, a need in a handfree microphone that allows easy operation even during driving.